


[Podfic] Can you sleep with me tonight?

by magenta_llama



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not really about Christmas, Christmas Time, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is hopelessly in love, oh no there is only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: Tony is having trouble sleeping. Or he's rather having trouble sleeping alone. So Steve ends up sharing his bed with him. In a bro way, of course.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Night 1: Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can you sleep with me tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837040) by [magenta_llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama). 



> I am not really sure if there need to be any trigger warnings here and which ones, if any. There's an episode of Tony being unable to fall asleep. I partially based that on my own past experience but I have no idea what that was. Plus I added some flashbacks from Tony's traumas. It's just a small abstract in the second chapter but if you have any triggers maybe it's better if you are careful.

Podfic of my own work, Can You Sleep With Me Tonight? :3  
  
  
Chapter 1 Google Drive [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I2Zq8tA26jxfGj5wQ_a9ZBdPcdOyRnmG/view?usp=sharing)

[Entire work Google Drive link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OPidF0zjHYhaATelW-s4QFm1g9Nle7s5)


	2. Night 2: Blueberry pie.

Hope you'll enjoy this :3

Chapter 2 Google Drive [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OjdzNOp7nvZ6Oo73o1z-jqYa7YuCTMbO/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Night 3: The bed

The last one! :3

Chapter 3 Google drive [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t1ImEscc7PX_6QR3mwfHVPjGQHxDmUKA/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening ^//^


End file.
